L33t h4X0rz/Transcript
TODO: This is certainly incomplete. Also, it's often difficult to tell whether a bit of dialogue is happening because of killing an enemy or due to a critical hit. (Also, perhaps some of those are only applicable when dealing elemental damage? Or against certain enemies, or in certain waves?) Anyway, many of the random comments from Racist Hot Dog and Birthday Cat are probably mis-categorized, especially the ones in the "kill" section. (Mission Start) (only the first time the mission is accepted) Racist Hot Dog: It's time to fight for our amusement, Vault Hunter! Twiddle me to choose a game mode! Different prizes for different modes, just like down at that TRUXICAN FAIR WHERE THEY TOTALLY RIP YOU OFF WITH RIGGED GAMES! (Change Game Mode or Modifier) (Random lines, spoken by either character (it does not matter which station is being used)) * Racist Hot Dog ** Ain't you done yet? ** I DON'T LIKE CHANGE! ** Make a choice! ** TOO MUCH CHOICE! ** You're so damn slow! * Birthday Cat ** Give it a try. Purr. ** Meooow-owww! ** Meow. Nice choice. ** Meow. Party time. (Increase difficulty) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** Hot dog! HOT DOG! Hot dog! HOT DOG! ** Now we're talkin'! ** That'll cook yer brisket! ** Woo! We got a live one here! ** Yer just makin' it harder on yerself! * Birthday Cat ** Meow. You must be tough. ** Oooh! Meee-ow! ** The claws are coming out. ** Watch out everyone, this kitten's got claws. (Decrease difficulty) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** I KNEW YOU WAS FOREIGN! ** IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT, GIT OUTTA MY COUNTRY! ** Toughen up, vegan-tarian! ** Well that sounds like LOSER TALK! ** What are you, a mixed salad?! * Birthday Cat ** But it's my birthday! ** Don't be a p... uh, kitten. Meow. ** Oh. Meow. ** Too hard, meow? (Jump down after activating mutator) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** Let's start this shindig! * Birthday Cat ** Ready to meow! (First wave starts) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** First wave! Treat 'em like Truxicans jumpin' the border! * Birthday Cat ** Let's get this meow started! (First wave finished / Second wave starts) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** That's the last of 'em! But there's always more! * Birthday Cat ** Here comes meow two! ** They were the easy guys. (Second wave finished / Third wave starts) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** Third wave! STAND TALL! * Birthday Cat ** That's the last of them. ** Third wave is the meowest! (Score a Critical Hit) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** Critical hit to the onions! ** HOLY SAUERKRAUT! ** I felt that one! ** Right in the relish! ** Take that, sourdough! * Birthday Cat ** Crrrrrritical meow. ** That's gotta meow. ** That's gotta smart. (Kill an enemy) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** CONDIMENTS! ** AND STAY OUT! ** Another kill! ** Boiled and fried! ** CHUNKY STYLE! ** Go Vault Hunter, Go! ** Ground beef! ** HOOOT DOOOG! ** He's sausage meat! ** It's a kill! ** Ketchup stain! ** THAT'S NUMBER 2 SPECIAL! ** THAT'S SOME TANGY MUSTARD! ** THERE'S RELISH EVERYWHERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEIN'! ** That's another one! ** WOAH! SOMEONE GET A MOIST TOWLETTE FOR THAT GUY! * Birthday Cat ** Best party ever. ** I'm enjoying this. ** MEE-OWCH! Whatever. ** Me-ooooh! Ouch. ** Meow me another one! ** Meow! Another kill. ** Nice! Meow. ** Ooh, no more meow for you. ** Score one meow for the Vault Hunter. ** Thanks for the present. Meow. ** They're not getting back up. ** Yowch. (Go into Fight for your life) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** This is unprecedented! The Vault Hunter is down! * Birthday Cat (Third wave finished) (random lines, spoken by either character) * Racist Hot Dog ** Third wave complete! Yee haw! P-kow! P-kow! P-kow! * Birthday Cat ** Get your winnings meow. ** The Vault Hunter is victorious. Meow. (Turn in) (only the first time the mission is turned in) Racist Hot Dog: NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE AND DON'T COME BACK! Birthday Cat: You can come back any time you meow to have another go. Thanks for the... AWESOME birthday. Meow. Category:Transcripts